


Kinktober Day 5 - Public Sex

by Nines35711



Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: Day 5 of Kinktober - Public SexHeed all tags and enjoy!
Series: Nines' Kinktober 2020 | 31 Days of Gay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948963
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 5 - Public Sex

This was just supposed to be a normal trip. Tyler and Kaiden had gotten on the train to head back home from London. They took their seats, Kaiden put on his headphones, and they settled in for the ride back.

Tyler had pulled out a book, the few passengers quiet enough that he could concentrate on reading. He was barely a paragraph in when he felt Kaiden’s hand on his thigh. He didn’t think anything of it at first. Kaiden was a physical guy, so it was normal for him to touch Tyler in some way. It only got his attention when those nimble fingers started their way up his leg until Kaiden was touching his zipper.

“Kai?” The other boy hummed but didn’t answer him. His other hand was busy with some matching game on his phone. His fingers, however, started to stroke over the zipper, using just enough pressure to interest Tyler’s dick. He shifted in his seat but didn’t push away the hand.

Kaiden grinned and kept playing. He got bolder, cupping his whole hand around Tyler’s groin. Tyler choked and flushed bright red. He stared down at the hand in his lap. Kaiden couldn’t be serious, could he? He tried very hard to look like he was reading his book. There were only two other people in the carriage but he was not interested in drawing their attention.

Kaiden’s fingers massaged him, plumping up his cock with blood with each gentle touch. Tyler pushed up into it. His jeans grew tighter by the moment and he found himself failing to actually glean a single bit of information from his book. Bloody useless it was.

A moan bubbled up in his throat and he managed to hide it behind a cough before it could be heard. He tried looking out the window instead. Kaiden was smiling, hidden so well behind his phone screen. He used his thumb to unbutton Tyler’s jeans and get better access. All this without a single glance in his direction.

Tyler leaned over the table and buried his face in his arms. He let out a shuddery breath as cool fingers wrapped around him. There was nothing between their skin and he couldn’t suppress the keen that tore out of him. One of the passengers glanced up but did nothing further. His boyfriend began to stroke his dick. The thought of someone finding out sent a shock of pleasure through him. It would be bad, incredibly bad, he’d go to jail for public indecency. It was also kind of hot, too.

“Close?” Kai glanced over at him and sped up his hand. Tyler nodded, hunching his shoulders up. His hips stuttered and he came in his underwear with an embarrassingly loud groan. Kaiden stroked him until he was finished, then pulled his hand away.

Tyler was left to deal with his unbuttoned pants and tried not to look suspicious as he took care of it. He’d kill Kaiden when they got back home for making him jizz his pants, even if it was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> To know when I post new Kinktober works, follow me on Twitter @Nines35711 or on Pillowfort at Nines35711.


End file.
